


Elevate

by disaster_by_chance



Series: Capitalist Kings [2]
Category: Marvel, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Iron Sam, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Spider-Innit, awesamdad, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_by_chance/pseuds/disaster_by_chance
Summary: Sam had specifically prohibited Tommy from going out and playing superhero at night, especially when it was a school night, but the young hero was antsy to do more with his powers than to play a "friendly neighborhood Spider-Innit".So how is he supposed to explain this possibly broken ankle to Sam from doing exactly what he told him not to do?It's simple.He just has to sneak back in.
Relationships: Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Series: Capitalist Kings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 205





	Elevate

**Author's Note:**

> As always, even though this is an AU, this is strictly about their characters and not the CCs themselves! Thanks for reading!

Alongside the most elaborate tower in New York was a skinny figure, seemingly clinging onto the glass with no equipment whatsoever. Of course, no one could do this other than Tommy Innit, or better known to the people of New York as their "friendly neighborhood Spider-Innit" due to the hero's' small, yet kind, acts of heroism throughout the city. 

However, it wasn't often that the hero was spotted in the darkness of the night, as he usually spent his time out and about during the day, but tonight seemed to be different. And though no one was paying attention to the teen's figure on the side of the tower, he still acted as if he was being watched. 

Tommy drew a breath before quickly glancing around the side of the tower, checking to see if the cost was clear, before slowly pushing up the glass window and slipping inside. 

Once he was inside the tower he yanked off his mask and sighed, cringing only slightly in pain at the feeling of the mask sliding off the bruises and cuts that mapped his face. With a frown he turned, catching his reflection in the window and made a face. 

“I look hideous,” he muttered, narrowing his eyes at the sight of his bloody and beaten face. He stuck his tongue out at himself in the mirror before gingerly touching a cut that ran across his cheek before quickly pulling away while muttering, “Ow…” 

Tommy stared at the reflection for a few seconds before shaking his head and closing the window that the spider-ling had just entered in from.

He figured that’s just what he got for going up against some punks when Sam specifically told him not to. A beaten face and a body that was probably covered in bruises as well. Taking a step, Tommy hissed and decided that it was possible he either pulled a muscle or sprained his ankle. Maybe both? 

“Fuck,” he muttered, lifting his left foot up slightly to squint at it in the dark of the room. From what he could see, it didn’t seem like there was anything wrong with it. But on the other hand, it was dark, and his foot was currently covered completely by his red and white spider suit, so if there was something wrong with it, Tommy wouldn’t know. 

Slowly, he set the foot down and hissed when a pain spiked up his tendon. “What the fuck?” he whispered, “You weren’t hurting when I was swinging up to the tower! Why now?”

Of course, he got no answer from his foot, so Tommy just rolled his eyes and muttered a few more curses directed towards the limb before looking back up and around the room.

He seemed to be on the living room floor of his mentor’s tower, as there were couches situated in front of a large tv alongside small tables with a coffee table in the middle. There wasn’t much light in the room as the lights had been dimmed down to a faint yellow to the point where most of the light was coming from the moon shining down on the city from behind Tommy.

“Okay, my room isn’t too far from here,” He muttered with a nervous chuckle. He ran through the layout of the tower in his head. From where he was, he was pretty sure that his room was a floor above this one, third door on the right. It wouldn’t be too much of a hassle. 

Holding his breath, Tommy slowly stepped forward, praying that his footsteps wouldn’t make any noise. Luckily, the floor wasn’t wooden so there came no squeaks and Tommy was able to slowly move forward without a sound. 

He grinned silently to himself, proud, when the pain in his foot came back and he bit down on his tongue to keep from cursing a loud. 

There wasn’t getting far on his foot and he knew that, so he had to think quickly. Looking around, Tommy got an idea when he looked up. If he were to crawl on the ceiling, it would allow Tommy to move without a lot of weight on his foot.    
  
“I’m a genius!” He silently sang to himself with a grin as he hopped on one foot over to the windows before stuffing his mask in his jacket pocket and making the slow descent upwards and onto the ceiling. 

The climb began slowly, but when Tommy realized that he was in fact, a genius, he started to pick up the pace. His weight was no longer on his foot, so it stung a lot less, therefore allowing the newbie superhero to cling to the ceiling as he quietly made his way towards the hallway in search of an elevator. 

As he crawled, Tommy did his best not to make any noise. He was completely silent to the point where he contemplated holding his breath, even though he knew his mentor’s superpower wasn’t hard of hearing. He just didn’t want to get caught sneaking around and out when he was specifically told not to go out crime fighting at night. Especially when it was a school night. 

But Tommy had finished his homework, done his extra credit, and was restless to do some more field work after the previous days being filled with playing ‘friendly neighborhood Spider-Innit” instead of being the Avenger he wanted to be. 

One day, he thought to himself, one day I’ll go from fighting surprisingly well armed robbers to alien threats. One day…

A few minutes later after crawling across the ceiling, Tommy’s eyes caught the blue hum of the elevator button up and his smile widened. He had successfully made it that far. 

He detached a hand from the ceiling and closed one eye, aiming his webbing at the button before firing. When it landed right where he wanted it to and pushed the button, he let out a silent, “Pogchamp!” and fist bumped the air. 

As the elevator began its climb up from the bottom floor. Tommy crawled a little closer to the elevator before slowly and carefully letting himself down and onto the ground.

He hissed only slightly at the sharp pain in his ankle, but he was grateful that it didn’t hurt anymore than it would’ve had Tommy attempted to walk to the elevator like a normal person. 

A few seconds later, the elevator dinged and the doors opened, allowing Tommy to hobble inside while holding his side with a hand whose knuckles were probably bleeding. 

Tommy exhaled, grabbing the rails around the elevator for support, as he turned around and watched the elevator doors close. He raised up his hand and fired another web at the floor number that his room was on, watching as the button lit up and the elevator hummed back to life. 

With a hiss he withdrew his hand and looked down at his tearing suit with a frown. Now with the light of the elevator, he could see how badly he really looked. There didn’t seem to be too much blood, but then again, parts of his suit were red so he couldn’t be too sure. Thankfully he knew how to sew, so he didn’t have to worry about Sam finding his suit in such a distressed state. 

The elevator dinged and came to a stop and Tommy sighed in relief. Now all he had to do was step out and walk a few feet to his room and things would be okay. Sam wouldn’t know a thing. 

Except, when the door opened, standing in front of the elevator with his arms crossed was the man Tommy was trying to avoid. 

“Tommy.” 

“Sam!” Tommy exclaimed, eyes widening as he started to panic. 

Sam raised an eyebrow, tilting his head as his foot tapped on the floor showing his frustration. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, as if it wasn’t obvious that Tommy had directly disobeyed him, got his ass kicked and then attempted to pretend that nothing happened by sneaking into the tower. 

“I, erm, uh-” Tommy’s hands flopped this way and that, trying to come up with an excuse, but he was unable to do so. He’d been caught in 4K and it wasn’t what he wanted, or thought, would happen to him.  “Saaaaam,” he tried, firing a finger gun at the man, “Sammy! Saaamuel, my friend!!”   
  
Sam didn’t look amused, sending Tommy into a slight panic.

“H-how, how did you hear me come in anyways?” Tommy asked, fumbling to zip up his jacket, realizing that Sam might not lecture him as much if he couldn’t see how beat up he really looked. “I thought I was pretty quiet!” 

Sam sighed and shook his head, “Tommy, did you forget that the entire tower is monitored by N.O.O.K? He informed me of your departure and of your arrival.” 

Tommy’s face fell, he’d totally forgotten about the recently installed AI system that watched over and protected the tower. “Goddammit,” he muttered, feeling like a complete idiot. 

He shook his head, it didn’t matter. If anything, now he just knew that he had to somehow disable that for future sneaking out reasons. 

“Wait,” he looked up, successfully zipping up his jacket and hoping that Sam didn’t suspect too much, “if he told you that I left then why didn’t you come after me or send one of your fucking, uh, metal suits or something after me?” 

“I didn’t, so you’d learn your lesson,” Sam explained, “and for the last time, there’s more to the suits than just metal.” 

Tommy shrugged and muttered, “Well, they seemed metal to me...”

“Obviously, I can see you got your butt kicked,” he motioned to Tommy’s figure, “I hope that was enough to let you know why I don’t want you fighting crime at night, especially when you have school tomorrow.” Sam narrowed his eyes a little at his apprentice. 

“You think this is bad?” Tommy laughed nervously before sniffing and puffing out his chest, “You should’ve seen the other guys! Bunch of pussies, the lot of them!” 

Sam raised an eyebrow again, “Oh really?"   
  
Tommy blinked before wincing and smiling nervously, “Uh, y-yeah…?”

Sam sighed and shook his head, knowing fully that Tommy likely didn’t learn anything from this. He was very reckless and stubborn at times, there was really nothing physical force could do to knock some sense into the kid. 

“Follow me,” Sam turned and motioned Tommy over. 

Tommy frowned, watching him leave, wondering what he should do. He glanced in the direction of his room, if he was quick, he could hobble over and lock himself in the room and web the door so that Sam couldn’t get in. However he knew that if he did that, Sam would just lecture him the next morning when he got back from school and the last thing he wanted was to get lectured and then grounded. 

So with a sigh, Tommy limped out of the elevator but when the pain spiked up his leg again he hissed and stopped in the hallway. “Fuck,” he muttered, looking down at his leg. 

Sam turned around with a frown, now looking a lot more concerned than upset or frustrated. 

“Tommy, what’s the matter?” he asked, making his way back to where Tommy was. 

Reluctantly, Tommy sighed and lifted up his injured foot. “I think I fucking sprained my ankle or something,” he muttered, avoiding eye contact with Sam. 

Sam blinked before hurrying over and muttering things under his breath about how “he told Tommy so” and that “he needed to be careful” or how he “should’ve told him this earlier”, all words that made Tommy roll his eyes but smile softly at the sound of worry in his mentor’s voice.

He knew Sam could be scary at times, being the intimidating billionaire superhero he was, but he knew that the man had a soft spot for him, like a father would have for a son. The idea just warmed Tommy up sometimes, though he wouldn’t admit it.

“I’m fine,” He muttered, though he didn’t push Sam away when he put an arm around Tommy, letting him use Sam as a crutch. 

Sam shook his head, “No, you’re not. I can tell that it’s swelling up, h-how did you even manage to get all the way here with it?”

“I dunno,” Tommy muttered with a shrug, suddenly feeling really tired. It was late, huh? 

Sam didn’t say anything after that as he led Tommy towards the boy’s room, figuring that it would be better to put him there than to lecture him on the floor's kitchen. As much as he did want to lecture the young superhero, he didn’t want to do it while Tommy was in pain. He needed him to rest first. 

Opening Tommy’s door, Sam carefully guided Tommy to the boy’s messy bed. He looked around and frowned, “You need to clean up your room, there’s coke cans everywhere.”    
  
“I’ll get to it,” Tommy muttered before silently thanking him once Sam gently sat him down on the end of his plush bed. 

Sam pulled up before heading to Tommy’s desk and clearing it of the many coke cans. “Get out of that dirty suit and put on some comfy clothes,” he instructed, arms full of cans, “I’m going to come up with a first aid kit, okay? 

“Mmh, ‘kay,” Tommy nodded. He paused before quietly apologizing, “Sorry for sneaking out…” He really didn’t like making Sam worried or concerned. After all, Sam gave him practically anything and everything. 

When Tommy got his powers and became Spider-Innit, Sam took him under his wing. He provided for him, made his suit, gave him gadgets, trained him, let him stay at the tower. He looked after him better than any adult before him. So it was a dick move to disobey him like this and Tommy felt guilty about it. 

Sam smiled softly before shaking his head, “Just...just don’t do something like this again, okay?” Even though Tommy nodded, Sam knew all too well that he would find himself in this same situation several times over in the future. 

He exited the room with the arm full of coke can trash, flicking the light on before he closed the door with his foot, leaving Tommy alone in the room. 

Tommy grumbled in frustration, upset that he got caught and had to apologize, but if he was lucky, Sam wouldn’t tell the other Avengers about tonight. 

“Unlikely,” Tommy tsked as he unzipped his jacket, “He’ll probably tell Ponk first or something.” 

Tommy did what Sam told him to do, he set his beaten up suit aside and tossed his dirty jacket in the laundry basket before grabbing a new pair of comfy clothes. He did his best to ignore the large bruises along his side where he’d been kicked, quietly thinking to himself about not letting Sam see them. 

There came a knock at the door and Tommy looked up. “Come in,” he said, pulling the t-shirt over his head before sitting back down on the bed, his ankle throbbing from him hopping from one end of his room to his closet for clothes. 

Sam pushed open the door, first aid kit in his hands and a plate in the other. Tommy noted how he flinched, now able to see the damage done, but didn’t say anything about it. Instead, the hero placed the plate on Tommy’s nightstand, a glass of water and slice of pumpkin pie, and set the first aid kit next to Tommy on the bed. 

“Thanks,” Tommy blinked, looking away from the pie to Sam. 

“You can have pie in a minute,” Sam said, smiling at the thanks, “first you’re going to tell me just what happened.” he popped open the first aid kit and started to pull out ointments and bandages. 

Tommy hesitated, watching him. On one end, he wanted to make him seem really epic and badass, but on the other end, he wanted to dilute it as much as he could so that Sam wouldn’t have any reason to worry or lecture him more than he already had. 

“Well,” Tommy started, “it was just a couple of burglars.” Which was true, it was about four burglars who Tommy caught sneaking around places that they shouldn’t have. “But it wasn’t all that bad! I webbed them up and left them for the cops.” That was a half lie. While they were webbed up for the cops, it wasn’t a walk in the park. 

Sam seemed to get that because he looked up at Tommy with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh really? So that explains why you’re so beat up?”

Tommy coughed awkwardly and looked away, “I mean, I, well-” his mind spun for excuses. He didn’t want to tell Sam that he couldn’t handle more than two people with weapons because he wanted Sam to believe he was ready to do more than give tourist directions to the nearest bodega. 

“I fell,” he finally said, cringing at his own cliche response. 

“You...fell?” Sam questioned, not sounding convinced at all. 

Tommy nodded, “Mmh! I missed a building when I was swinging back and I fell in a dumpster in an alley.” He laughed nervously, “You know how much I love my alleyways!” 

Sam sighed and shook his head, smiling softly at Tommy’s excuse. Though he knew that wasn’t the case, he thought it was a clever and quick enough excuse to make Sam chuckle. Tommy did love his alleyways, Sam had no idea why though. 

“I’m like Batman,” Tommy muttered, “I dwell in the alleyways.” 

“You’re not Batman,” Sam chuckled, gently cleaning the cuts on Tommy’s knuckles, “You’re Spider-Innit. Besides,” he moved on to cleaning the small cuts on Tommy’s face, the young hero scrunching up his face and squirming, “weren’t his parents killed in an alleyway.” 

“Yeah but-” Tommy stopped and hissed, pulling away when the alcohol covered cloth touched a cut over his nose. “Ow! That stings!”

“It tends to do that,” Sam muttered, “Hold still.” 

Tommy bit the insides of his cheek and sat as still as he could as Sam cleaned his face and then bandaged it. There wasn’t much the billionaire could do for the bruises, so he left them as is, doing his best not to be too upset over them. 

When he felt Sam pull away, Tommy slowly opened his eyes, seeing the white patch of a bandage on his cheek out of the corner of his eye. He raised a bandaged hand to the bandage over his nose and ran a finger over it. 

“Thanks,” he muttered, watching as Sam examined his swollen ankle. 

Sam nodded before pulling out a spray bottle from the first aid kit and spraying it on Tommy’s ankle, causing the hero to jump slightly at the sudden cold feeling of whatever ointment was in there. 

“Okay, that’ll help with the swelling and the pain,” Sam said, grabbing a pillow from Tommy’s red beanbag in the corner to prop his foot up, “I’ll have Ponkie check on it before you go to school tomorrow and I have crutches you can use for tomorrow as well.” 

Tommy looked up at Sam and frowned, “Aw man, what? I don’t get to skip out on school?” 

Sam shook his head, “No way, I’m not letting you get off scotch free. You’re going to have to learn that you need to deal with the consequences of your disobedience. Whether it be a broken bone, sprained ankle, or a full time watch by N.O.O.K.” 

“You wouldn’t,” Tommy gasped, eyes widening.  “If I need to install him into your suit to track you, I will,” Sam threatened with an amused grin as he walked over to Tommy’s suit. He picked it up and examined it before neatly folding it and draping it over his arm.

Tommy groaned, “Really?”   
  
Sam nodded, humming, “Really, really.” he looked at Tommy and sighed, “Tommy, you know I just want you to be safe, right?”   
  
“Yeah,” Tommy muttered, looking down at his ankle with a frown. 

“It’s not like I don’t think you’re ready for bigger threats, it’s,” Sam hesitated, not feeling too good about blatantly lying to Tommy about how he didn’t think he was ready for more, “- I mean, you’re a capable kid-” 

“Damn right I am,” Tommy mumbled. “I can stop a fucking bus with my bare hands.” He proudly proclaimed, holding up his bandaged hands. 

“-Yes, but buses aren’t the only things that can be attacking,” Sam frowned, “Sometimes, well, most of the time, it’s a lot worse.” 

“I can handle worse,” Tommy argued. 

Sam hesitated before shaking his head, “We’ll see, Tommy. For now though, you should get some rest. You’re going to have to be up early tomorrow for Ponk to check that ankle.” 

He walked over to the side of Tommy’s bed and helped him scoot back onto his pillows. He set the suit down on Tommy’s desk and fixed the pillow so that his foot was elevated. 

“Comfortable?” he asked. 

“More or less,” Tommy answered, snuggling deeper into his pillows. “Can I have that pie now?”   
Sam chuckled and nodded, “Yes, just brush your teeth in the morning, alright?” He picked up the plate and glass of water and handed them to Tommy. 

Tommy took the two items gratefully, drinking a long sip of water before picking up the fork and taking small bites out of the pie. 

“Thank you,” Tommy said, mouth full of pie as he looked up at Sam. 

Sam shook his head lightly, smiling as he headed to the door after picking the torn suit up again, “Get some rest Tommy.” 

The young hero swallowed, setting the fork down as he looked over at his mentor. For a second there was a lot he wanted to say, feeling guilty about disobeying and getting hurt. For a second he wanted to thank Sam for more than just being understanding tonight and fixing him up. For a second he felt that maybe this was the most at home he’s ever felt at the tower since he started to live here. 

For a second, he thought about saying something, but he stayed silent and looked down at the pie with a smile. 

Sure, tonight wasn’t going to be the last time Tommy snuck out against Sam’s orders, but at least he now knew that Sam really did care for him. 

“Night Tommy,” Sam said, flipping off the light switch. 

Tommy put the plate and cup on his nightstand before pulling up his blanket around him,  “Good night Sam.” 

Sam smiled softly, waiting for just a second to make sure Tommy was settled and comfortable before he left the room, leaving the door just slightly ajar as a precaution. 

He sighed and started down the hallway, the reminder to text Ponk to come and check on Tommy in the morning replayed in his head so that he wouldn’t forget. 

The hero was well aware that this wouldn’t be the last time that this happens, but he knew better than to try and prevent it any other way. All he could do was continue to coach Tommy and train him, maybe upgrade his suit a little so it wouldn’t tear so easily. 

“Yeah, I think that’s what I’ll do,” Sam muttered, looking down at the dirtied, bloodied suit draped over his arm. 

He hummed happily to himself, grateful that Tommy hadn’t endured too much damage, though he would lecture him some more after he got home from school, and headed to his workshop where he stayed for the night. 

The hours of the night carried on in a quiet manner, aside from the sounds of tinkering from Sam’s lab and the muffled snores from Tommy’s room, all was peaceful and silent.

Until the morning. 

“SAAAAAAAM! SAMUEL!!!” 

Tommy’s shouts could be heard throughout the tower as the hero laid in his bed, unable to get up due to his ankle throbbing with pain after he’d woken up and attempted twice to spring out of bed. 

“N.O.O.K!” Tommy yelled. 

“Yes, Mr. TommyInnit?” The chattering voice of the AI asked, seeingly from the walls around him. 

“Where’s Sam?” Tommy asked, “I can’t fucking get out of bed.” 

“Mr. Sam is in his lab,” N.O.O.K. answered, “He and Mr. Ponk are currently discussing last night's events. Shall I call for them?”   
“Yes, please,” Tommy nodded. 

It went silent again and Tommy stared at the door, waiting for it to enter and for the two adults to enter. It was early in the morning and school was supposed to start in a few hours, so he waited anxiously, unsure if he would be able to make it to school on time. 

When the door opened and a tired Sam and annoyed looking Ponk stepped through, Tommy perked up, 

“Finally you came! I was shouting for like ten minutes!” 

Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes, “Sorry, Tommy. Ponk just arrived a few minutes ago and I had to explain why I called him over so early in the morning.” 

Ponk, dressed in a black sweater with a lab coat on top of it, walked over to the side of Tommy’s bead and nodded, 

“Nice job falling into a dumpster,” The scientist snickered, “that tends to lead to broken bones.” 

“You told him?” Tommy asked, looking at Sam after looking at Ponk with a glare. 

“Hm,” Sam hummed, “I mean, that’s what you told me.” 

“Fair,” Tommy muttered. He then looked between them before looking back at Ponk, “Well? What’s wrong with me, doctor?”   


“Oh, if I were to list all of that, we’d be here all morning,” Ponk teased with a smug grin. 

“Hey!” Tommy exclaimed. 

“Ponk!” Sam scolded, narrowing his eyes at his friend. 

Ponk threw up his hands and smiled nervously, “I'm kidding, I’m kidding! Don’t look so upset Sammy Wammy,” he patted his friend’s shoulder, causing the other to huff and look away, before he turned back to Tommy. 

“Okay, let me look at that ankle,” he instructed. 

Tommy sighed and pulled the blanket up to expose the swollen ankle propped up by a small pillow. Now with the morning light, Tommy could see how bad it looked. 

“It looks like a fucking moldy bannana,” Tommy deadpanned, looking at it in disgust. 

Ponk frowned, cringing a bit at the sight, “Oh, that’s definitely broken.” 

Sam groaned, putting his head in his hands. 

Tommy frowned, looking between the two of them before back down at his foot, feeling a little guilty about the whole ordeal. 

“You don’t have any other injuries, do you?” Ponk asked, tilting his head. 

“No,” Tommy shook his head, “I don’t think so…”

Ponk turned to look at Sam who was now pinching the bridge of his nose, 

“No, he doesn’t. I took care of everything else last night.” 

“Okay, good,” Ponk nodded, “and don’t worry, Sammy. Things could be a lot worse.” 

“Yeah!” Tommy butted in, “I could be dead!” 

“Yeah, at least he isn’t dead,” Ponk agreed, “he has does have a point with that one.”

“Oh my god,” Sam muttered, shaking his head and pressing his eyes shut with the bottom part of the palms of his hands and he muttering things to himself to not entirely lose it with these two. 

“Ponkie, please,” Sam dropped his hands and looked at the scientist, “Don’t encourage him to be reckless. I really can’t have this being a normal thing.” 

“I didn’t say anything!” Ponk exclaimed. “I was just saying! You made it seem a lot worse over the phone and when I arrived the way you were all rambling. It’s just a broken ankle, Sam, it’ll get better.” He smiled brightly as if to assure his friend. 

Sam looked between the two and sighed before waving a hand in the air, “Alright, okay, yes. But still,” he pointed at Tommy, “If you’re going to sneak out, at least make sure you return without any broken bones.” 

At this, Tommy grinned and nodded. “Yes sir!” he saluted. 

Sam smiled softly at this action. Sometimes he didn’t know what he was going to do with the kid. 

“Okay, I have a brace you can use,” Ponk said, turning to Tommy while pulling a brace out of one of the lab coat pockets. From Sam’s texts about what happened, he figured he was going to need it, so he brought it along. 

“I think Sam said he has crutches so you’ll have to be on those for a few weeks. So no swimming, no training, so crazy physical activity of any sort.” 

“Aw what?!” Tommy exclaimed with a frown. 

“I told you earlier,” Sam chuckled, “you have to learn to deal with consequences.” 

“So I’m going to be unmoblie for a few weeks?” Tommy groaned, “No hero work?!”

“None,” Ponk confirmed, “You can focus on your studies instead!”   
  
“Oh great,” Tommy muttered, folding his arms.

The two men laughed before Ponk carefully put the brace on Tommy’s ankle while the teen huffed and puffed with his arms folded, he and Sam going back and forth on responsibilities and being accountable. 

“Next time you try to sneak out, remember this, okay?” Sam instructed. 

“Jeez, you sound like a dad or something,” Tommy muttered, causing the other’s eyes to widen a bit before he blinked and looked away. Ponk snickered, glancing back at his friend before pulling away and wiping his hands together. 

“There we go!” he chirped, “Should be good as new in a few weeks! I’ll stop by to check up on it every now and then.” 

“Thank you Ponkie,” Sam smiled, pushing Tommy’s comment for a later discussion. 

“No problem!” He grinned, “You’ll have to pay me though because I had to wake up and head on over here. I don’t work for free y’know.”

Sam rolled his eyes fondly and shook his head, “We all know you’re a morning person-”   
  
“I don’t,” Tommy interrupted. 

“-and I’ll pay you with breakfast, how about that?” Sam suggested, ignoring Tommy and giving Ponk’s shoulder a pat. 

Ponk shrugged, “Breakfast and a couple hundred?” 

“We can talk that over pancakes,” Sam winked, the implication of not giving Ponk any money in his voice. 

“Aw,” Ponk frowned, though his eyes lit up with amusement. He tried. 

“Tommy, you’re welcomed to join us,” Sam offered, pulling his hand off of Ponk’s shoulder to look over at the young hero. 

Tommy glanced at the clock before sitting up a little more, cringing only slightly in pain as his body was sore from fighting last night. 

“What about school?” he asked. 

Sam shrugged, “What about it?”

“I thought you said I had to go to school today,” Tommy frowned. 

“Tch,” Sam waved a hand in the air, “I’ll call you in sick today. You can spend the day resting.” 

Tommy’s eyes widened and his mouth hung open. When Sam had said he was going to school, he sounded serious. Tommy didn’t think that he was just messing with him, but apparently he was wrong about that. 

“What, really!?” he questioned, not quite believing it. 

Sam nodded, “Of course, I’m sure the doctor would suggest you rest today, right?” He looked at Ponk who looked between them before nodding, 

“Rest is good!” 

“There you go,” Sam smiled, motioning to Ponk.

“Fuck yeah!” Tommy cheered, pumping an excited fist in the air. 

“You’re too soft on him, Sammy,” Ponk muttered, looking over at the hero. 

Sam gave a shrug, smiling softly at the excited Tommy, “He deserves it…” 

“Wait,” Tommy lowered his fist, “I don’t have to hang around you two all day, do I?”   
He asked, pointing between the two, “You guys always act so weird around each other.” 

Both men looked at each other with slightly wide eyes before looking back at Tommy and shaking their heads while laughing. 

“Well, if you want to, you can,” Sam chuckled, “but no one is requiring that you hang around Ponk and I all day.” 

“I would actually prefer if you didn’t.” Ponk added in a mutter. 

“Okay, good,” Tommy sighed in relief. 

His stomach then rumbled and he put a hand over it, flinching slightly the pain from the bruises on his abdomen, but he didn’t say anything about it. Instead he frowned, looking down at his stomach before looking up at the two,   


“I think I’m hungry.” 

Sam laughed, “I bet. That was quite the noise your stomach made.”

“I’m kinda hungry too,” Ponk brought up, patting his stomach. 

Sam smiled at the two before nodding, “Alright, I think that’s my cue to start making breakfast. Ponk,” he turned to his friend, “can you get the crutches from the lab and bring them to Tommy? I’ll get breakfast ready while you do so.” 

“You’re not going to have your bots help out, are you?” Ponk asked hesitantly, making a face. “Last time that happened, FRAN put a fork in the smoothie machine.” 

Sam flushed in embarrassment at this while Tommy stifled a laugh at the mention of the fork in the blender incident from a few weeks ago thanks to Sam’s newest small bot, FRAN. 

“I, well, uh-” Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously before clearing his throat, “since then I’ve fixed her programming. She just got a little carried away, it’s all.” 

“Uh huuuh,” Ponk teased, grinning with his hands folded. 

“Yes,” Sam nodded. The man hurried over to the doorway, stopping in the frame before turning to the two with a smile, “Right, so I’m going to go get breakfast done, you two come over whenever you’re ready, alright?”

Ponk nodded in understanding while Tommy carefully swung his legs around to the side of the bed. 

Sam grinned and took his leave to the kitchen, relieved that things had been sorted out. He was a little upset about Tommy breaking his ankle, but at least this meant that the kid would be unable to sneak out more and maybe, just maybe, he would think twice before sneaking out to fight crime during school nights. 

But alas, it was just a wish, a hope, a desire. The young hero was too determined to prove himself to Sam, too headstrong to understand consequences, and too kind hearted to let crime go unpunished in their city, and four weeks after the ankle incident, Sam would find himself in the same position again with Tommy beaten up in the elevator with another broken bone. 

And so the cycle continued on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Iron-Sam and Spider-Innit is one of my new favorite things, so I just had to write something about it. 
> 
> I plan to write more about this AU in the future once I get more ideas, so if you have any, feel free to comment them below!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy the rest of your day/night!
> 
> P.S. The title has two different meanings, and if you get both of them, kudos to you!


End file.
